Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method and equipment for treating, and in particular, for dyeing fabric warp threads, wherein the warp threads, or warps, while in the raw (white) state, are made to pass in a single operational step through a so-called sizing bath which rigidifies the warps and making them more wear-resistant wherein the dyes to be deposited are present in as a viscous material or in a pasty state in the sizing bath. The warps so treated may then be woven and/or further dyed in a post-processing stage.